Street Fighter: Endless Path (Prequels)
by cw2k
Summary: A new series of short stories featuring many favorites of Street Fighter. These actually serve as a quick taste for my new Street Fighter story, Endless Path.
1. Episode 1

Street Fighter: Warrior Episodes

Episode 1: Ms. Brutality (Chun-Li)

Hong Kong

"Welcome back to the 19th annual Hong Kong Princess beauty pageant," the host announces. "We're just down to 12 stunning contestants, each chosen through an online poll by you, the viewers. Only one of these beauties will walk away with the title Hong Kong Princess, a full scholarship to the school of her choice, and a brand-new 2015 Lilia Turbo Cabriolet filled with... _**one million dollars"**_

"Hold on, buddy. I haven't cast my vote yet."

The host saw a ship crashing into the pageant.

"The most alluring damsel in Hong Kong, is sweet lady Mad Gear! Move aside, pipsqueak! That's right, folks! Won Won here to give ya the firsthand scoop: The Mad Gear gang is back with a new international flavor. We run the streets of Hong Kong so it's time for ya to step in line and bow down! And remember to add # ** _MADGEARHKRULES_** when you tweet about seeing this special appearance."

"That's it?" asked the host. "You crashed the pageant just to plug your hashtag?"

"Sure," Won Won replied. Rulin' through fear is all about social media these days. Oh, and we're taking your car full of money."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, I can't let you do that." That was Chun-Li of Interpol. "On behalf of the women of the Honk Kong Princess beauty pageant, I kindly ask that you put the car and money back. Please."

"Sorry, little lady, but that's Mad Gear's property now."

"I see. Then on behalf of the international criminal police organization, you're under arrest!" Chun-Li shows her badge.

"A cop? Who invited you to the party?"

"Well, technically, you did."

Chun-Li fought Won Won in an epic clash. The fight ended when Won Won felt through the floor halfway through the pier.

"Hey, don't let me fall through the pier! I can't swim!"

"But what about the car and the money?" asked the host.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Chun-Li replied with a smile. It looks like these people want it more than Mad Gear does."

A lot of people were clamoring over the car and the cash. So much for the title of Hong Kong Princess.


	2. Episode 2

Street Fighter: Warrior Episodes

Episode 2: Close Closed (Ibuki)

Nerima Ground Self-Defense Base

Tokyo, Japan

A young teen ninja, Ibuki, was observing the self-defense base. To her, it's not a simulation, but homework, or ninja homework for extra credit. Ibuki looked into her tablet equipped with a video cam and caught a sight of a briefcase. However, a man, or should I say not a man who has a skin looking like iron, wearing a yellow detective suit similar to Dick Tracy. This is Q from the Street Fighter III series. It seems it is going for the briefcase

"What the hell is that?" asked one of the suits frantically.

"What he said," Ibuki added.

Q went on the attack.

"We must protect the package!" One suit said.

Ibuki went on the move to uncuff the briefcase until Q attacks her with a ground smash. Ibuki flipped away avoiding the attack, briefcase in possession.

"Ok, Mr. Metal Mouth," Ibuki said to Q."I get that you're angry I think we could come into some kind of agreement over this case, and..."

Q eyed on the ninja with a deathly look.

"...Never mind... **KASUMI SAZAKU!"**

Inuki threw several kunai at once, but one of them forced Ibuki to drop the briefcase into Q's hands.

"Hey, give that back...'

The alarm sounded as Q got away with the briefcase.

"Aw jeez. Well, there goes my grade point average."


	3. Episode 3

Street Fighter: Warrior Episodes

Episode 3: Warehouse Find (Juri)

Juri was wandering alone in a warehouse...

"Boxes, boxes? What a waste! Can you imagine working your whole life on some secret nasty thing just to have it sealed away in a box gathering dust? Heh. I should break each of these to see what happens. I wonder if Seth values more of these boxes than his tanden-powered assassin."

As Juri was thinking to herself, she found some kind of capsule the size of a ancient sarcophagus. Suddenly, her tanden engine in her left eye reacted to the capsule's energy. It opened, revealing a female with the same long blonde curly hair like Cammy.

"YOU!" Juri recognised the woman: Decapre, one of M. Bison's dolls, (Decapre is a Russian derivative of December). Decapre attacked Juri in a epic clash. The Russian clone of Cammy is much faster and more deadlier, but Juri knew better and quickly subdued the Russian clone.

"What do you think of that, dollhead?" Juri mocked.

Decapre ran away.

"Coward! Oh well. I better get to the control room and delete the security feed. I don't want Seth to know that I've lost one of his toys..."


	4. Episode 4

Street Fighter: Warrior Episodes

Episode 4: Nerves of Steel (Dan & Sakura)

Dan Hibiki and Sakura Kusagano were in a park somewhere. Dan is in a wheelchair, shirtless, cast around his right arm, another on his left wrist, and another on his right lower leg. Sakura was pushing the wheelchair.

"Stop here, Sakura. I have something of great importance I'd like to discuss with you."

"What's up, Dan?"

"I have been offered a televised fight with a prize large enough to restore my father's dojo. I want to restore the Saikyo style to its proper place amongst the world's most elite of martial arts schools."

"That's great! Against who?"

"That particular detail is a mystery, but the promoter assured me that this would be the greatest challenge I have ever faced and that my opponent would be unlike any other I have ever fought. But in my current broken state, facing such a opponent would be impossible. This is why the Saikyo-ryu school needs you. This is why I need you: To assist me in my training so that I may not only regain my former glory and fighting ability, but to surpass them. Will you help on my quest push the boundaries of human potential?"

"You can count on me, Dan. After you're healed, let me know when the time is right, and I'll be there."

"The battle that awaits me is less than a week away. The right time for training..."

Dan rose from the wheelchair. "... **IS NOW!"**

Saikyo-ryo School

The next day

"Ready," asked Dan.

"Yes, Dan-san," Sakura replied while sitting on the shoulders of her friend, Kei.

"Please, hurry," Kei complained. "I don't know how much longer I can hold Sakura."

"You cannot rush greatness, Kei. Speed, agility, concentration. They all must be honed precisely and harmoniously. With proper focus, one's strength is limitless. All obstacles crumble beneath your feet and fists!"

Dan broke both wooden boards with two different jump kicks. He was then attempting to break some cinder blocks with a chop, but to no avail.

"Ice pack?"

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while," Sakura suggested.

"No, Sakura. I will not wilt before an adversity as trivial as pain, for it is that very thing that makes me stronger. Nothing will hinder my training, no matter how terrible or excruciating, for blood, sweat and tears are the fuel that drives the engine that is Dan Hibiki! Forever onward. That is the way of Saikyo."

"There's more?"

"What is next is the final, most ruthless phase of my training, it will transform my body into a lethal instrument of destruction made flesh. Are you ready to witness it?"

"I've stuck with you this far..."

A huge stack of gasoline tanks were stacked behind Dan.

"Yes. That should be sufficient. Light the gasoline, Sakura."

You can't be serious!

"Umm... Dan, I can't stress enough that I object to this..."

"Silence! I am the teacher and you are the student! My order is law, and my order for you is to light the gasoline. NOW!"

Sakura lit up the gasoline and Dan launched himself through them. Sakura got the fire extinguisher."

"There is no need, Sakura. My training is complete. Whoever I face tomorrow, I am ready."

The next day at the arena

Dan was ready to face his opponent... a fucking car! Courtesy of Shintaro motors. This car was a luzury sedan, but Dan took a big risk with a roll first, a quick PK rush and his patented Shisso Buraiken."

"And that's how it's done, Sakura."

Well, not really. That very same car fell right on him through the wooden floor. Don't worry, he survived, and there's not a lot of damage on the sedan either, oddly enough. Dan woke up with a bandage around his head."

"Wakey, wakey. We're almost at the dojo," said Sakura riding shotgun on the passenger's seat of the same car.

"Where are we?"

"In your new ride, a consolation prize from the producers."

"My prize? I won? Yes. Dan wins."


	5. Episode 5

Street Fighter: Endless Path (Prequels)

Episode 5: The Rhythm of Battle (Cammy)

M. Bison's Shadaloo Headquarters

"How is she processing?" asked M. Bison

"All of our performance projections have exceeded greatly," said Bison's doctor. "She has been absorbing information at an unbelievable rate and her combat statistics are through the roof."

"Is she ready for the field?"

"I am convinced she is more than prepared for active duty. You only have to say the word."

"Excellent, but I believe a trial run is in order. There is a renowned fighter in Jamaica who uses an unusual fighting style consisting of music and kickboxing. Have her retrieve him as an exercise. You could probably perform some interesting experiments with him."

"Yes, sir."

Inside the incubator resides a young blonde woman with a long blonde hair, similar to Cammy's. In fact, it is Cammy, the Killer Bee!

Jamaica

Dee Jay, a Jamaican kickboxer was demonstrating how he fights against his opponent with the rhythm of music. Until he sees Cammy!.

"Ovuh here! Y'na like duh music?

"CANNON DRILL!"

"Ah, pretty gyal wan' tuh dance wit me?"

"Target, Dee Jay, acquired..."

'Den you come to duh right place!"

In a short but heated battle, Cammy defeated Dee Jay.

"Designated target Dee Jay, secured."

"Excellent work, Killer Bee," said Bison through Cammy comm array. "Return to base for your next assignment."

"Acknowledged.


	6. Episode 6

Street Fighter: Endless Path (Prequels)

Episode 6: Shadow Boxing (Sagat)

Thailand

I was Sagat, the undisputed king of Street Fighters and undefeated champion. I crushed anyone foolish enough to challenge my abilities and showed the world that my Muay Thai style was the most powerful of all martial arts. Sagat was a name to be feared and respected, but I tasted defeat and shame for the first time because of another name: Ryu.

How could this be? My skills and prowess was unquestioned. My strength and power, unrivaled. How could I allow myself to suffer such humiliation at your hands? I will face you again, and when I do, I will regain my honor... And have my revenge!

Ryu, I underestimated you. I did not sense what was hidden behind your eyes until it was too late. I did not see the ruthless desire, the dark, consuming power to win that you possessed, until you gave me your gift. You gave me something I will carry for the rest of my life, a painful and permanent reminder of the disgrace I have endured because of my misjudgment. That mistake I will not make again.

When next we meet, you will see my true power, Ryu, and I will not be defeated!


	7. Episode 7

Street Fighter: Endless Path (Prequels)

Episode 7: The Perils of Being Barefoot (Ryu)

Japan

Ryu was wandering the forest, usually barefoot when he suddenly stepped on something. He looked at his left foot. He stepped on what appears to be mud. It rained recently and Ryu paid it no mind and kept going.

The next day, Ryu was about to eat noodles at a restaurant again barefoot.

"Sir, you cannot eat here barefoot," said the waitress.

"Why not?" He asked.

She pointed at the sign saying "No barefoot service." Ryu left...

He kept wandering just the following evening, barefoot as usual, but he stepped on shards of glass unexpectedly. Apparently, there was an accident nearby. Not a good idea to walk down the street barefoot, right?

In the morning, he woke up and as he was about to step out of his tent, he stepped on a series of rocks. When was the last time you ever see Ryu with shoes or sandals? Maybe it was time for him to consider doing that, even though I think he doesn't like the idea of covering his feet. A few hours later, he was in the library when he accidentally stubbed his toe on one of the bookshelves.

Next, he was training in the forest in an attempt to break wood with his right foot. As he connects his foot to the wooden log, he breaks it, but pieces of it stuck into the skin. Nice going, Ryu.

CW2K: That was all I could think of at the moment. If you have any further ideas on this, let me know and I will update it.


	8. Episode 8

Street Fighter: Endless Path (Prequels)

Episode 8: The Spider & the Viper (Juri & C. Viper)

Detriot, Michigan

Juri was fighting a group of guys inside a warehouse at night but became bored when she easily defeated them.

"Surely you'd know how to show a lady a good time, but even a whole herd of you are no challenge at all!"

Disappointed, Juri left the warehouse where she saw a female figure standing on her left by the door.

"Whoever you are, waiting for me in the dark is a dangerous game. As you may have noticed, I'm good at hurting people. If you lost a chunk of change betting on the wrong horse, take it up with your booker."

"I'm not here to gamble," said the woman who revealed herself as Crimson Viper. "I'm here for you, Juri Han. It's sad how you spend your time doing this nowadays."

"You think I enjoyed beating up weak chumps? I'm just keeping busy."

"I'm sure of that. It must be tough getting your jollies now you're done being Bison's lapdog."

"Bad choice of words. I was never Bison's lapdog. Everything I've done was to get revenge on that bastard."

"I'm no fan of Shadaloo either. I can't imagine having to work for Shadaloo all this time, only to learn that Bison was a fake."

The fight began between the two.

"You obviously know everything about me. What more do you want?"

"I'm here to recruit you. The name's Crimson Viper."

"Well, here's a message to whoever sent you, Viper. Juri is off the market!"

"What if I told you that revenge might still be possible?"

"What do you mean? Bison died."

"That's true. Twice actually. Want to find out what happened in the third act?"

Elsewhere...

"How is the subject faring," asked F.A.N.G of Street Fighter V. This dumbass again?!

"The D.N.A extraction is going well. Seth's tanden engine, however, appears to be damaged. It does not appear to be salvageable."

"Considering what it took to smuggle him from the Secret Society's hands, that disappointing. But luckily, two such devices were created. It appears that we need to obtain a newer model..."


	9. Episode 9

Street Fighter: Endless Path (Prequels)

Episode 9: Sparring Match (R. Mika)

Inside a wrestling ring

"I know this is practice," said R. Mika wrestling her partner Nadeshiko. "But I think you're getting rusty."

"Rainbow Mika, watch your leg stance, you squirt," yelled the trainer.

"My stance is just..." She falls on her ass. "That smarts."

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you did more squat thrusts like I told you."

"It would hurt at all if haven't distracted me."

"Distracted is right," said Nadeshiko, holding Mika in a Carnation Clutch.

"Nadeshiko, don't get cocky. Pay attention to your surroundings."

Mika put Nadeshiko against the turnbuckle.

"I don't care how many matches either of you won, you two need to get it together. You know, when I was pro..."

"Not the "when I was a pro" story again," Mika complained.

"Wrestling was a sport for the strong and dedicated. Only the fiercest, sturdiest and the most bulked up human hulks dared to enter the ring. Fancy tricks wouldn't help. It was all about who had trained best to reach the peak human form. You little girls are lucky that most of my generation has retired. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh, really?" Mika grabbed the trainer from behind. "Let's find out."

Mika performs her SFV Super (or V-Trigger or whatever) with Nadeshiko on the trainer. She was out cold.

"How much quiet time that buys?" asked Mika.

"About five seconds?" Nadeshiko replied. The trainer tried to talk but fell down after getting butt sandwiched... lol


	10. Episode 10

Street Fighter: Endless Path (Prequels)

Episode 10: Fierce Competition (Chun Li & Fei Long)

Hong Kong

Three weeks before the SF II tournament

"So do you think your leg's fully healed?" Chun Li asked Fei Long. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"You won't be hurting anyone, Chun Li," Fei Long replied. "I'm good as new."

"You better be if you expect to compete in the tournament."

"You think I'd miss this opportunity to prove to everyone that I'm just an actor but a real martial artist? It's gonna take more than a broken leg to keep me from that."

"Not bad, but you'll need a lot more considering the competition."

"You know who the other fighters are? I'm all ears."

"Interpol's been able to assemble a partial of the tournament's invitees and there is some pretty serious competition in the bunch..."

 _"First my colleague from the U.S.A, Guile, is as tough as they come. He's a battle-hardened soldier with some of the best hand-to-hand combat skills I've ever seen. And like me, he's got a bone to pick with Shadaloo after Bison murdered his best friend. He's motivated to fight and fight hard._

 _Then there's Thunder Hawk, the leader and strongest warrior of the thunderfoot tribe in Mexico. His tribe was destroyed was by Shadaloo and his people were poisoned right under his nose. Some those who survived were kidnapped and turned into mindless Shadaloo agents. While he managed to save some of his people, he feels he still has a long way to go to restoring the honor of his tribe. Winning the tournament would be a start._

 _In Japan, one of the most decorated Sumo wrestlers, Edmond Honda, had trained very hard over half a year, after losing to one of Bison's underlings in a humiliating manner. After making a mockery of him and Sumo wrestling, you can be sure that he'll be as relentless as he is powerful._

 _Speaking of powerful, the legendary Red Cyclone of Russia, Zangief, will also be a force to be reckoned with. Anyone fighting him will need to stay out of arm's reach, because if he gets his hands on you, the match is pretty much over. Did I mention that he wrestles bears for practice?_

 _"But physical strength isn't the only thing you need to worry about. Dhalsim, a Yoga master from India, is rumored to have bizarre superhuman abilities. Interpol's intel on him is pretty sketchy at best, but there had been reports of him stretching his limbs to impossible lengths._

 _But I know you're probably more concerned for veteran tournament competitors. One of the standouts is Ken Masters. He may have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but that hasn't stopped him from becoming one of Earth's most premiere fighter after training abroad. He's won countless competitions including the U.S. martial arts tournament, and he did it with swagger. He might often feel like taking it easy, but he's not to be underestimated. He's fast, unpredictable, and the fact that he has the skills to back up his cockiness, he can be very scary._

 _And his sparring partner who trained with the same master in Japan is probably even tougher. His name is Ryu. Ryu has dedicated his life to fighting, and that complete and utter focus on his objective is the big reason he was the winner of the last tournament. He's a champion, but I guess I don't need to tell you that."_

"You don't sound very optimistic," said Fei. "How do you expect to win with that attitude?"

"I don't need to. The moment I set foot in Shadaloo's base for the tournament, I've already won. Even my father wasn't able to get close to Bison after years of undercover work. I'm not letting this slip away. One thing is certain, Shadaloo's days are numbered."

Shadaloo Base

"We will be waiting for you," said Bison. "Won't we, my Killer Bee?

"Affirmative, Commander Bison sir."


End file.
